Ô Gwennie chérie
by Nanoushka
Summary: Petit OS à la gloire d'une auteur. Venez passer une fin de soirée avec Tony Junior et Tony Sénior.


Un petit OS un peu farfelu à la gloire d'une auteure. On se demande bien laquelle! :) Au moins avec celui-ci vous ne risquez pas de vous prendre la tête en essayant de comprendre le sens caché du sens caché de ce que j'ai écrit...

Gwen, j'espère que tu apprécieras. Et tu as vu, la livraison a été rapide pour une fois! :D

Bonne lecture et vive ls reviews!

* * *

**Ô Gwennie chérie.**

- Ôôôôôô Gwen! Ôôôôô Gwennie chérie! Ôôô, femme de ma vie, Oooooohhh Ooooohhhh...

Il tituba et manqua de trébucher et tomber du trottoir.

- Ôôôôôô Gwen, déesse de la Terre! Oh, ange parmi les angeuhs. Ôôôôô, Gwennie chérie, poursuivit-il en chantonnant à tue-tête, au summum du bonheur.

-Papa... Le gronda son fils.

- Quoi? Lui demanda le vieil homme en tournant son regard vers lui. Il avait du mal à garder ses deux yeux posés dans ceux de son fils. Peut-être avait-il un peu trop bu finalement. Peut-être son fils avait-il un tout petit peu raison.

- Accélère veux-tu? Essaie de marcher droit, et cesse de chanter. Par pitié, cesse de chanter.

- Cette femme est tellement belle, tellement intelligente, tellement tout Junior... On ne doit jamais arrêter de chanter la gloire d'une femme qui est tout!

Tony soupira d'exaspération, mais réussit à faire continuer d'avancer Sénior.

- _Toutes les femmes de ma vie, en toi réunie... Mon âme sœur mon égérie, tu es toutes les femmes, tu vois, toutes les femmes de ma vie, _continua de plus belle Sénior après quelques instants, se moquant bien des regards que lui lançaient les passants_._

Tony se stoppa, se retourna et saisit son père par les épaules.

- Papa. Regarde moi.

Sénior admira le lampadaire à sa droite.

- Papa! S'énerva Tony.

- Quoii? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça Junior? On ne parle pas à son père sur ce ton voyons! Tu veux que je te ramène au pensionnat? C'est ce qu'il va se passer si tu continues comme ça.

- Papa. Je suis adulte. Tu peux me menacer autant que tu veux, tu ne me feras pas retourner au pensionnat. Papa, reprit Tony en voyant que son père allait se remettre à chanter.

Sénior se tut et regarda son fils.

- Tu es venu passer deux jours à Washington. Deux jours, une nuit. Tu étais obligé de passer cette unique soirée dans un bar à boire jusqu'à épuisement?

Tony sonda son père, mais celui-ci peinait à formuler une réponse. Tony ne se découragea pas, gardant ses deux mains fermement appuyées sur les épaules de Sénior.

- Mais... Junior... C'est... C'est Gwen! Elle mérite cette chanson. C'est la femme de ma vie. On va se marier. C'est LA femme Junior.

- Papa... Par pitié, soupira Tony en lâchant son père et en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Tu as déjà collectionné des dizaines de femmes trophées. Gwen est peut-être plus intelligente que les autres, mais je te connais. Ça n'est qu'une passade. Vous ne vous marierez jamais.

- Ne dis pas de sottises Junior. Tu connais ton vieux père, répondit Mr Dinozzo en partant à la poursuite de son fils.

- Justement... railla Tony en forçant Sénior à entrer dans son immeuble.

Le vieil homme peina à franchir le perron, et reprit son souffle ainsi que son équilibre contre une des parois de l'ascenseur une fois les portes de celui-ci refermées derrière eux. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit son estomac faire des bonds sous l'effet du mouvement de la cabine. Tony le regarda pâlir puis verdir. Il pria pour que son père ne vomisse pas sur la moquette de l'ascenseur. Ça ne lui causerait que davantage d'ennuis.

- Papa, l'interpella-t-il une fois de plus.

Sénior rouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Tony reprit quand il eut la certitude d'avoir capté l'attention de son père.

- Tu as croisé Gwen au NCIS devant la machine à café cet après-midi. Elle t'a poliment salué et sourit pare que tu es mon père et qu'on se connait, mais c'est tout. Ça s'arrête là. Est-ce que tu entends ce que je te dis Papa?

- Mais bien sûr Junior!

- Bien. On est d'accord Papa?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Tony aida son père à sortir de la cabine métallique. Il passa un bras sous le sien pour lui faire traverser le couloir et le guider jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Son père en profita pour se remettre à chanter.

- Ôôôôô Gwennie chérie, femme de ma vie, viens dans mon lit...

- PAPA!

- Quoi? Junior!

- Papa, tais-toi. Tout de suite. Mes voisins dorment, chuchota Tony d'un ton bien énervé.

- Ôôôôôôôô, femme de ma vie, Gwennie chérie, viens dans mon lit, j'en meurs d'envie... Reprit-il en chuchotant et en regardant son fils avec un grand sourire.

Tony soupira mais ne dit rien, comprenant qu'insister encore une fois n'y changerait rien. Son père était ivre, il devait se faire une raison.

Il se battit pour sortir ses clés de sa poche sans lâcher son père, qui ne tenait plus debout tout seul. À son âge, il n'aimerait pas le voir faire une mauvaise chute, même si il était insupportable.

- Papa, arrête de gigoter s'il te plait.

- Gwennie chérie, Gwennie chérie, Gwennie chérie, Gwennie chérie... Commença à répéter inlassablement Sénior.

Tony déverrouilla la porte et conduisit son père jusqu'à son lit. Il y a longtemps qu'il s'était fait à l'idée de dormir sur le canapé cette nuit. Sénior tomba lourdement sur le matelas.

- Je vais retourner au NCIS dès demain matin Junior. Et je lui demanderai de m'épouser. Elle dira oui, c'est certain. Elle ne peut pas me dire non. Aucune femme ne résiste à mon charme. Alors surtout pas elle.

- Mais oui Papa, déclara Tony en lui enlevant sa veste. C'est ça. Et vous aurez plein d'enfants très gentils, qui courront partout en chantant eux aussi la gloire de Gwen, la profileuse du NCIS que tu n'as qu'entrevue dans la salle de repos, et sur laquelle s'est focalisé ton esprit alcoolisé après ton sixième verre.

- Je ne suis pas ivre Junior.

- Non Papa, tu es parfaitement sobre.

- Tout à fait.

- C'est ça. Allez, allonge toi Papa.

Sénior se coucha sur le lit. Tony s'assura qu'il était bien installé.

- Allez, fais de beaux rêves Papa. Rêve de Gwen si tu veux, mais s'il te plait, si demain matin tu te souviens de tes rêves, ne me les raconte pas, déclara Tony en s'éloignant vers le salon. Enfin je pense, je suis même quasiment sûr, que tu auras de toute façon tout oublié demain matin. Hein Papa? Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour regarder son père.

Il avait fermé ses yeux et semblait dormir. Tony l'observa quelques secondes. Il ne bougeait plus, avait cessé de s'agiter. Ce n'était pas à cet âge qu'on changeait un homme, songea Tony. Et puis il n'y était pas pour rien. Une enquête leur était tombée dessus et il n'avait pu quitter le NCIS qu'à 23h. Le seul jour de l'année où son père lui rendait visite. Gibbs avait déjà eu la gentillesse de le laisser rentrer avant Tim et Ziva.

De quelle autre manière son père aurait-il pu s'occuper tout seul un soir à DC? Tony aurait dû parier qu'il finirait par recevoir l'appel d'un barman lui demandant de venir récupérer son père. Il se serait fait de l'argent. Enfin... Sénior était venu volontairement passer deux jours chez lui, sans raison particulière. C'était déjà ça. Il y avait du progrès. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'aurait pas trop la gueule de bois demain, pour pouvoir profiter de sa présence même si il devrait retourner au NCIS aux aurores.

Tony soupira et entreprit de quitter la pièce sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller son père.

- Junior?

Loupé.

- Oui Papa? Chuchota Tony en le regardant à travers l'obscurité de la pièce.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Papa, répondit Tony après quelques secondes.

- Ah... Si tu avais vu Gwen... Lâcha Sénior alors que Tony quittait enfin la pièce.

L'italien entra dans le salon en souriant légèrement.

- Je l'ai vue Papa, dit-il pour lui-même en s'installant sur le canapé et en se préparant à y passer la nuit.

* * *

Alors? Verdict? Tu m'aimes toujours? Au moins un petit peu?


End file.
